


Day 18 - Krampus

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Krampus - Freeform, M/M, Monster of the Week, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Slash, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “Icannotbelieve you managed to piss Krampus off,” Stiles mutters, testing the strength of the magical rope tying his hands together again, for the tenth time.He’s not sure what he was expecting; it’s just as strong as the last time because it’s magical.“I didn’t know it was Krampus,” Jackson tells him, his mouth far too near to Stiles’ ear. He has no idea why Krampus’ minions decided to tie them up together so Stiles is uncomfortably close to Jackson, basically being on his lap.





	Day 18 - Krampus

**Author's Note:**

> i think im becoming a stackson stan

“I _cannot_ believe you managed to piss Krampus off,” Stiles mutters, testing the strength of the magical rope tying his hands together again, for the tenth time.

He’s not sure what he was expecting; it’s just as strong as the last time because it’s magical.

“I didn’t know it was Krampus,” Jackson tells him, his mouth far too near to Stiles’ ear. He has no idea why Krampus’ minions decided to tie them up together so Stiles is uncomfortably close to Jackson, basically being on his lap.

“Oh?” Stiles asks, not even attempting to hide his sarcasm and frustration. He’s tired and stressed and sitting on Jackson Whittemore’s lap in a magical snowglobe owned by some Christmas demon. He is done with this day. “Now that makes so much sense. Insulting Krampus is just a death wish, but insulting a random horned demon, that’s perfectly fine. Makes sense. Oh wait, that’s just as fucking stupid as insulting Krampus because you shouldn’t insult any kind of demon, Jesus Christ.”

“Shut up Stilinski,” Jackson snaps and Stiles just glares at him, turning his head. “Can’t you use your spark thing to get us out of here already?”

He rolls his eyes. “Yes Jackson, let me just do that. I don’t know how I didn’t think of that before. I guess I must really enjoy being tied up on your lap in a magical snowglobe.”

“I hate you,” Jackson tells him as if it’s news.

“Trust me, the feeling’s mutual,” Stiles murmurs, shifting his weight a little to try and get more comfortable. There’s no way to get comfortable, but his leg is cramped as fuck.

“Do you _have_ to do that?” Jackson asks and Stiles practically jumps out of his skin when he feels Jackson’s breath on his neck. It’s good to know he made Jackson uncomfortable just to make himself more uncomfortable. 

“Did you _have_ to insult Krampus?” he snaps back, moving again so his neck is further away from Jackson’s mouth. This is not a situation he ever expected to be in.

It’s silent for a few moments until Jackson mutters, “I hate you.”

“You’ve said that already,” Stiles points out, testing out the bindings again as if it’s not going to be just as strong as it was last time because it’s fucking magical like the stupid snowglobe they’re in.

“Fuck you, Stilinski,” Jackson snaps.

“I’d much rather not,” he tells Jackson who glares at him in response.

“Oh please, you’d be lucky to get a piece of this,” Jackson brags and Stiles just stares, blinking. 

There aren’t many people who would brag about how good of a fuck they are when they’re being held hostage by some kind of Christmas demon and yet Stiles is being held hostage by some kind of Christmas demon with someone who is one of those few people who are arrogant douchebags.

“You’re not really my type,” he says, shuffling again. Everything is cramped and he just wants to go home.

“I’m everyone’s type,” Jackson says as if it’s an automatic response. God, he’s never met anyone this arrogant.

“Really?” Stiles asks, raising his eyebrows. “Is that why we’re stuck in a magical snowglobe? Because Krampus just couldn’t restrain himself due to your perfection and beauty? Oh right, no it’s because you’re the idiot who insulted a fucking demon.”

Jackson stares at him for a few seconds, his right eye twitching. He huffs, “This is why no one will date you.”

Every part of Stiles knows he shouldn’t rise to the challenge and should just brush the comment off, but he’s cramped, he’s tired and he’s fucking done. “I’d rather be single than be in a disastrous relationship where the only reason either of you are even fucking trying anymore is to prove a point because you’re both empty inside.”

“Genuinely, fuck you,” Jackson says, enunciating every syllable with over-emphasis which really just makes him sound like a drunk person trying to sound not drunk and failing entirely.

“We’ve gone through this already, I really don’t want to fuck you,” Stiles says. Part of him wants to turn away from Jackson, but a bigger part wants to keep glaring at him. 

Jackson bristles. “As if.”

“Do you actually believe every single person on this planet wants to fuck you?” he asks, blinking.

“No, but you do,” Jackson smirks. 

Stiles stares at him, taken aback. “Do I? That’s news to me.”

“You’re aware that werewolves can smell emotions, right? It’s pretty easy to figure out,” Jackson informs him, looking so smug that Stiles wants to punch him in his pretty face.

“Then you must be a pretty crap werewolf,” Stiles tells him, but Jackson just raises his eyebrows, looking like he’s enjoying this far too much. 

“We both know that’s not true,” Jackson says simply.

Stiles turns away, his face heating up. “Oh, fuck you.”

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
